


100 Days of R/Hr

by TMBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMBlue/pseuds/TMBlue
Summary: 100 days of Ron/Hermione fanfiction prompts





	100 Days of R/Hr

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This will be an ongoing series of 100 drabbles or oneshots from prompts sent in through FanFiction.Net or Tumblr. I am still working on these over on Tumblr first (I've reached 20 total as of the date of this posting), so feel free to send in your prompts as you feel inspired!
> 
> Here is a vague guideline for the types of prompts I'm looking for:  
> A photo, a piece of art, a phrase, a location, an emotion, song lyrics, a film quote, music (instrumental or lyrical), a color, a flavor, a noise, an object, etc.
> 
> Chapter 1 -  
> Prompt: "Molly lets them share a bed"  
> Prompted by: hermionewazlib

It had been years since Bill, Charlie and Percy were under the same roof for Christmas hols. Add in Fleur, Gabrielle, Harry and Hermione, and the table had to be extended for dinner, chairs brought in from the porch and sitting room, and portions kept to a modest serving, with only seconds and a small amount of thirds for each person…

Ron realised he hadn't let go of Hermione's hand since she'd arrived on Platform 9 ¾, many hours ago. Well, except for those few minutes when she'd disappeared to the loo, and then he'd had to help Gabrielle with her trunk while Fleur was setting the table for his mum… but, other than that…

He'd never eaten left-handed before, but he'd gotten the hang of it after a few bites.

Once the kitchen was finally clean, they'd escaped to share the sofa, sitting so close that, as he looked at her, her eyes blurred slightly out of focus. He was currently working on sending a few wordless suggestions her way that maybe they ought to ditch everybody and find a dark, secluded place to snog, when his mum came into the room, looking a bit flustered but generally happier than he'd seen her in quite a while.

"We've got a full house tonight," she began, brushing her hands down her apron as she approached Ron and Hermione. "Bill and Fleur will take his old room, Percy can share with Harry, we'll put Gabrielle in Ginny's room again… Ron, Hermione can stay in your room, and that just leaves-"

"Wait, what?!"

Surely he'd misheard her. His heart was beating too fast.

His mother locked eyes with him, raising her brows in a scary sort of knowing way.

"I can't imagine why you'd have a problem with that," she said, hands on her hips.

He glanced toward Hermione, more out of disbelief and confusion than questioning her intentions, but she shook her head sharply to indicate he'd have to have gone insane to even suspect she wasn't sleeping in his room tonight.

"Uh…" He scratched the back of his neck.

His mother very nearly rolled her eyes.

"Did you honestly think I had no idea you were sneaking her up to your room every time she stayed over last summer?"

Hermione clenched his hand too tight, and he winced.

"We've had charms on your rooms since you were little," she explained, "so we could keep track of you lot. Raising seven children, you've got to have an idea if two or three of them are about to murder each other."

"What'd'you mean?" Ron was nearly speechless over this news. But he really should have guessed. "How-"

"The charms tell us how many people are in each room," she interrupted. "Now, unless you were sneaking Harry up there every night…"

He felt Hermione shake lightly with restrained laughter.

"Alright, fine," he admitted, ears burning.

"Good. Then that's settled." Her exasperated expression morphed to a friendly smile as she regarded Hermione. "It's good to see you home, love."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," Hermione said, a bit hoarsely.

She nodded warmly and headed away from them as Harry entered the room. "Harry, dear, do you mind sharing with Percy tonight?"

"So…" Ron turned to lock eyes with Hermione again. "Reckon we don't have to worry about that, anymore."

"Can't believe she knew, all summer, and didn't tell us," Hermione groaned.

"She prob'ly thinks that's a fair punishment, retrospectively…"

"Didn't she separate Bill and Fleur when they were already engaged?" Hermione recalled, brow furrowed.

"Yeah, you think she trusts me more than Bill?"

"Doubtful," Hermione laughed.

"Well, I'm not going to question it. She's had a change of heart, or something. Let's not push our luck."

* * *

Two hours later, they had finally managed to say goodnight to everyone and make a break for it. Teeth brushed, faces washed, they met up in Ron's room, the only light coming from a flickering lantern on his bedside table. She closed the door softly behind her and joined him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi," he said.

She smiled at his lopsided grin.

"Hey." She licked her lips, and he shuffled his bare feet over his rug.

"Feels like we haven't been properly alone in-"

"-three and a half months?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "That sounds about right."

"So," she said, leaning closer, "we have two weeks to make up for it."

He walked his fingers up her arm, over her shoulder, until his hand was tangling in her hair. Their faces were close now, but not close enough, so she huffed impatiently and grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands, tugging him down until his smiling mouth met hers.

His fingers wound further into her hair as he sighed into her mouth, and she shut her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was startling just how different it was to kiss him when she knew they wouldn't be interrupted, when the fear of being caught under the Quidditch stands or by strangers passing down an alleyway at Hogsmeade was removed. In fact, she couldn't honestly say it had been exactly like  _this_  since they'd come back from Australia, the previous summer. There was always someone nearby who might walk in on them, might call them for breakfast when they weren't even supposed to be locked in his room together in the first place.

His tongue brushed against her bottom lip, and she heard herself moan, her fingernails running up through the thick, copper hair at the back of his neck. He tried to move closer, but their positions on his bed made it difficult, so she pulled away from him long enough to shift a leg up between them and lean into his chest, prompting him to fall backward, lips crashing together again as he gripped her on top of his body with both arms around her.

His tongue met hers, and her shirt had ridden up her back, his hands roaming across her skin. But it wasn't going to be enough for long. She'd missed him quite a bit more than she'd properly admitted.

She had to separate from him again for a much needed deep breath, heart pounding. She pressed her knees into the mattress on either side of his hips and sat up. He groaned and grasped her shirt in both fists, and she breathed shakily through parted, swollen lips.

"We've got too many clothes on," he muttered.

"Do we?" she teased, unsure how she was even able to act coy at this point. She wanted him as much as he clearly wanted her.

He nodded and sat up, jostling her down his thighs as he grasped the hem of her shirt and tugged up. She raised an eyebrow, still having way too much fun teasing him.

"Mum told us to," he explained, failing miserably to mask his amused grin.

She gave him a scandalised glare.

"I don't think that's  _precisely_  what she said, actually…"

"Might as well've," he shrugged. "What do you think she thinks we're doing? Sleeping?"

"Yes, that seems reasonable. It's midnight."

"Oh," he said, dropping her shirt. "Well, goodnight, then."

He leaned back into his bed, head hitting the pillow as he closed his eyes unnaturally tight. She blinked at him. He didn't move.

Laughing, she climbed off of him and removed her shirt in one quick motion, tossing it to the floor. Slightly cold, in only her bra, she crawled up next to him, lowering her face slowly until it was a mere centimetre away from his. She could feel his uneven breathing, puffing between his slightly parted lips.

"Goodnight, Ron," she whispered, in what she considered a fairly seductive voice. Though, to be fair, it didn't take much, with him. Kissing the corner of his mouth while draping a leg over his thigh until her knee encountered his erection through his jeans was stacking the deck pretty high.

His eyes shot open, and she shoved a hand up the front of his shirt, done messing around and ready to touch as much of his skin as possible.

"Thought you wanted to sleep," he managed in a strangled voice.

"Oh, shut up," she laughed.

He grinned, and then, without warning, he was holding her tight against his body and flipping them over. She shrieked, laughing as his knee bent between her legs, pinning her down on her back. And then, she abruptly cut off the sound of her own voice, and her eyes widened.

"Tell me you already did a silencing charm," she whispered.

"Uh…" He looked far too guilty to need to give any more of an answer.

She shuddered and pushed him off of her, gesturing toward the foot of the bed.

"My wand's down there. Do you see it?"

"Must've rolled off," he said, climbing out of bed and crouching to look around. "Ah, got it." He held it out for her as she sat up and took it from him.

She flicked her wand around the room, added a Muffliato for good measure, and sat for a moment in silence, chewing her lip.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Huh?" He stood and took off his shirt, not following her. For a moment, she was too distracted by his newly exposed upper body to remember that she was supposed to be answering him.

"Oh, um…" He raised a brow at her, and she cursed her flushed cheeks. "I mean… what if the charms didn't work and your parents can still hear us? They're only one floor down."

He boggled at her, snorting.

"Since when did you start questioning your charms? We used the same ones all summer."

"Yeah, and your mum knew I was in here!"

"That's not how she knew…" He swallowed, and she suspected a part of him was trying not to think about the possibility of being wrong about that. "Anyway, we lived in a damn tent for months. You're pretty capable of a perfect silencing charm…"

"I'd just feel better if we checked…" she admitted, slightly embarrassed for suddenly second-guessing herself. But it wasn't even that, anyway. The mere fact that his mother knew she was in here with him… and Ron had been right, before. His mum was far too clever to have any notions in the slightest that they'd be doing  _nothing_  aside from sleeping.

"Yeah, alright," he shrugged, and she climbed out of bed.

"Just… do something loud, shout or something, and I'll stand outside the door and see if I can hear you at all."

He nodded as she collected her shirt from the floor and tugged it back on, realising it was inside out but deciding not to bother fixing it as her experiment would only take a couple of seconds.

She opened the door, stepped out onto the landing, and closed it again tightly behind her. She stood there for what felt like a full minute, until she felt confident in the silence. But, as she yanked open the door again, she met Ron standing just on the other side.

"-ERMION-"

She clamped her hand fiercely over his mouth, eyes wide. His own eyes crinkled at the edges, obviously finding the whole thing quite funny, as he stared down at her. He lightly bit her palm, and she glared at him, snatching her hand away. Grinning fully now, he wrapped one arm low around her waist, pulled her inside, and reached over her head to slam the door shut.

"Success?" he asked.

"Yes, until you starting screaming my name to wake the whole house!"

"I didn't see you til it was too late!" he chuckled, but he glanced down her body, and his laughter turned to a smirk. "Your shirt's on inside out."

"I  _know_."

He released her, and she tore the shirt in question quickly off over her head again.

"Didn't think it would be on me long enough to-"

But he cut her off by ducking and kissing her again. The second her hands touched his bare back, her teeth grazed his bottom lip, and his hands slid down her hips until he was turning them around to face his bed again, gripping her arse through her jeans as one of her legs lifted off the ground to lock her ankle behind his shin. She parted from his mouth to breathe and, hopefully, pull him down into bed again… but, he stopped her, clutching her wrist and kneeling in front of her.

"What are you-"

"Easier if we get these off first," he pointed out, working on her jeans button.

"Smart," she breathed, sucking in her stomach slightly with anticipation as he started on the zipper.

She felt so irrationally nervous as he pulled her jeans down her legs and stared at her. She knew she didn't need to be - he'd seen her naked enough times before that she'd lost count - but her heart was beating a bit too fast and she could feel a warm flush spreading from her face, down her neck and across her chest.

He leaned forward and planted an open-mouthed kiss on her thigh, and she gasped, fist closing around his hair and tugging. Her other hand clawed at his bicep until he stood, stripping off his own jeans so fast that she didn't have a chance to ask if she could do it for him. But she certainly didn't mind as he closed the distance between them again and pushed her lightly backward into his bed. He covered her with his warm body, and she shivered underneath him, not at all from the chill in the room, anymore.

His mouth worked its way down her jaw to her neck, sucking a spot just below her ear as she arched her back and closed her eyes.

"I have an idea," she breathed.

"Mm?" he muttered, distractingly, against her collarbone.

"What haven't we done yet?" she asked, suddenly a bit shy about this and hoping he could read her mind.

She'd evidently stumped him, though, because he stopped what he was doing, just before he reached the top of the left cup of her bra, and he lifted his head, choppy fringe half-covering his eyes from her view.

"Dunno. Might have to be more specific. We've done a  _lot_ …" He couldn't hide his smirk, and she wasn't convinced he'd even been attempting it.

"Well," she sniffed, trying to be fully committed to saying actual words so he'd understand her… "You've sort of always been on top, or we're on some surface like a chest of drawers or a table…"

He was clearly remembering evidence of the list she was compiling as his eyes glazed over a bit.

She licked her bottom lip and attempted to shrug.

"Is that true?" he asked, suddenly sceptical. "Never thought about it…"

"Neither have I, really, til now."

"I think we've shagged more times on random surfaces than we have in an actual bed, come to think of it…"

She pressed her lips together, knowing he was right.

"So," she began again, quietly, "can I-"

"Obviously. Don't have to ask."

"Don't know why I'm nervous," she laughed, realising that just admitting it and watching his adorable reaction had pretty much crushed it, anyway.

"Love you," he said softly. And it really couldn't have been a more perfect two words for him to say. She sniffed and ran her fingers down his side until she arrived at the elastic of his boxers.

"Love you," she echoed, rubbing her inner thigh against his hip, making him shiver slightly with desire.

"Good. Now, take off your knickers, and get on top of me," he said, laughing as he clearly anticipated her reaction to his phrasing.

"Oh my God," she sighed, dramatically, as he rolled off of her, "you're so romantic."

"I know," he said, still laughing. "How do you stand it?"

But she reached for his pants, and his expression changed notably.

"Hermione…" he said, in a completely new tone. "Bloody hell, I've missed you."

She stopped what she was doing to climb over him, straddling his hips as she bent down to kiss him, so lightly. He reached up and held her face in both hands, and the contrast of the incredible gentleness of his touch to how they had been before, more desperate with longing and months apart… She thought she could probably have cried if she wasn't trying actively to stop it. She broke away and smiled down at him, becoming more and more aware of all the bare skin between them, how much she wanted him.

"Missed you too. So much," she said, and then she was crawling off him again to remove his pants, turning her back toward him as she sat on the edge of the bed and lifted her hips to pull off her knickers.

But before she could turn back around, she felt his lips press against her shoulder, his fingers working on the clasp of her bra. It snapped free and fell to her lap, and she tossed it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Now fully naked, she turned around to face him and gently pushed him to his back again, climbing on top of him as he swallowed and gripped her hips in both hands.

"Fucking hell. This was a brilliant idea."

His eyes roamed over her bare chest, lantern light flickering in his pupils. She pressed both palms to his stomach, almost dizzy, his erection digging into her inner thigh. For some reason, they tended to wait until that undefinable moment once they had both driven each other nearly insane before finally doing it. But, just then, she didn't really want to wait one single second longer, and when his hands lifted to cover her breasts, she'd had literally all she could take.

She reached down and wrapped her hand around his erection, watching as he almost choked on a string of swear words, and then, finding his eyes, she positioned herself just right and lowered herself around him. She had considered before how she almost had a type of pleasure amnesia, where she could manage to forget exactly  _how_  good it was, until they were actively doing it again. She suspected he might feel the same as he moved underneath her to push even deeper, if that was even possible, and her nails raked over his stomach, his fingers pinching her nipples.

"Oh, fuck, you feel incredible," he slurred out, as she pressed her toes into the bed and moved back and forth.

" _Ron_ … God…" She shivered as he covered her breasts again before sliding his large hands down her bare torso. The way he covered her skin with his hands, his mouth… anything. If she even thought about it too much, she'd feel lightheaded.

"Won't be long, sorry," he muttered, chest heaving a breath as he met her eyes again and smiled.

"Me either." She ran her nails across his nipples as she leaned forward, feeling overwhelmed as he moaned out something that vaguely resembled her name.

Her suddenly erratic movements must have keyed him into her unsteady state, because he started moving a bit more underneath her again, and she collapsed to his chest to kiss his neck as his hands wrapped around her arse. This adjustment forced friction above where they were joined, and she gasped, sinking her teeth briefly into his ear as he shook, gripping her tighter.

Groaning out a series of unintelligible syllables, she felt him pulse inside her, warmth spreading through her. But he didn't completely stop, giving her a few seconds more, until she was clenching around him, sweat beading between her breasts as she wrapped her arms over the top of his head and breathed hotly against his jaw.

They remained speechless for several moments, the only sounds between them their gradually slowing exhales.

Finally, she slid off of him to nestle between his arm and chest, and he held her tightly, dropping his nose to the top of her head. And, honestly, as mad as it was, she could  _feel_  him grinning before he spoke.

"So, do we thank my mum for telling you to stay here or Harry for putting up with Percy as a roommate?" He was shaking with the act of completely failing to restrain his laughter.

She kicked him in the shin, lifting her head from his shoulder to meet his eyes.

"Oi!" he shouted.

"I'll leave Harry a note tomorrow," she said, pressing her lips together as he abandoned his attempt to feign seriousness and laughed again.


End file.
